


Trouble brewing

by miadraper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miadraper/pseuds/miadraper
Summary: Severus shows Harry proper brewing technique





	Trouble brewing

A lesson in stirring the pot


End file.
